Percy Jackson: Ultimate
by Percy Jackson rocks1999
Summary: What if Sally had been a demigod? What if Percy was raised in camp half-blood since young?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Ultimate

**Chapter 1**

Chiron's POV 

I looked at my one of my favourite student, Sally Jackson daughter of Athena and legacy of Hades, the best twin sword fighter and the best strategist of the era.

"Chiron... please I beg you...take care of my child... Please...His scent is too strong. He has the power of two of the big three."

"Two? Who is his father?"

"P...Poseidon..."

"Fine, I promise. But you have to visit him."

"Of course, Chiron! I'm not abandoning him." Sally said. She kissed Percy and handed him over to me. I held the week-old baby in my arms. Sally thanked me and left quickly. I looked down at Percy, he looks just like Poseidon. I held him and galloped to the pavilion.

"Who's that?" Dionysus asked when he saw Percy.

"He's Sally and Poseidon's son; he is going to be raised here." He took a sip of his diet coke.

"Ahh... that legacy of Hades." I sighed. Mr.D never calls her anything other than that. With that, I walked towards the campers. They were all looking at Percy curiously.

"Campers... this baby here is Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon and legacy of Athena and Hades. He will be growing up here and I hope you will all love him. Got it?" I said. All of them nodded and agreed.

Katrina, daughter of Demeter, came up and took Percy in her arms. "I will look after my dear cuz here, Chiron." I nodded and said  
"I trust you Katrina, do not disappoint me."

Katrina's POV

Oh My Gods... Percy's so cute! Just then, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades and Lady Athena appeared.

"My lords and ladies." I greeted.

"Hello Katrina, I am grateful that you are taking care of my son." Poseidon said. I nodded my head and handed Percy over to him. I quickly walked away.

Hades' POV

I looked at my nephew/legacy. He shall be the greatest hero ever. Hmm... He has the power of shadows, undead, rocks, water, hurricanes, earthquakes and wisdom. He is indeed powerful. I shall give him the ability to communicate with hellhounds too. Should I make him the ghost king or Zombie King? Zombie king then. It's more useful after all, since ghosts only give advice while zombies can fight. What's more, he's the legacy of Athena, thus he does not need advice that much. Poseidon held out Percy towards me. I took Percy gratefully and placed my hand on his forehead. "I, Hades god of underworld, officially bestow Perseus Jackson as the zombie king." Both Athena and Poseidon looked at me gratefully. I flashed them both a small smile. I passed Percy to Athena.

Athena's POV 

I looked at the startling sea-green eyes of my grandson. I could not believe that Sally, my favourite daughter, had fallen in love with Poseidon at first but I started to see that Poseidon was actually loyal and selfless. I even started to look up to him as an elder brother and a good friend. I felt Perseus' small hands touch me and I melted right on the spot. He looked absolutely charming and even had an aura of power around him despite his young age.

He is bound to be one of the most powerful demigods, if not the most. What I am afraid of is that Zeus may find him as a threat and kills him off. "What are you thinking about, Athena?" Poseidon asked concernedly. I chuckled a little at his concern before saying "I am afraid that Zeus may harm Percy...I can sense that he is special and I care about him a lot..." You had to be blind if you could not see the wrinkles on Poseidon's forehead. "It's okay... if Zeus dares to even touch a strand of Percy's hair, I will blast him into nothingness." Hades smirked. "He wouldn't dare to... He would have 3 powerful gods after him." Poseidon's face brightened, his eyes lit up and he was smiling at Hades. Percy giggled. _He shall be the greatest hero of all time that even Artemis will like him._ I handed Percy to Poseidon.

Poseidon's POV

My son... he looks like a mini-version of me... I worry for his future... He has too much power for his own good...And what's with the Great Prophecy. _The hero's soul, the cursed blade shall reap._ Does that mean he might die on his 16th birthday? No... I shall not let him suffer... I shall guide him till he is old enough. I smiled. My son shall beat Zeus! I felt something heavy in my pocket. I took it out and it was a pen. "Riptide" I whispered. Percy must be the new wielder for this sword. The perfect sword for a perfect hero. I handed Percy over to Chiron who had just came and had him promise to take good care of my dear Percy before teleporting back to my underwater palace and Hades and Athena teleporting away.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson: Ultimate

Chapter 2

Althea's POV

It's been seven years since my sister, Sally left Percy at camp. Since Percy was young and needed someone to take care of him and Katrina can't stay in the Poseidon cabin, Percy stays in the Athena cabin with us till he reaches ten. I must say, within this time, not only did we, Athenians as the camp calls it, lighten up but also became friendlier. You could see more of us relaxing by the beach or playing basket ball with the other cabins instead of being cooped up in the cabin and reading books. Mother also visits us quite frequently, though I think it's more of to visit Percy.

"Althea! Percy's missing again." Not again... I swear ever since he became three, he's been constantly hiding and running away. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he was a son of Hermes. I ran out of the cabin, looking around to find any leads of where he has gone. I'm not the best tracker in Athena's cabin for nothing. "Ahh!" the Hermes cabin sounded. Running up, there was a small figure sighted, on the ground, laughing about. I walked up to the small figure and asked "what did you do, Percy?" He looked up at me and pointed towards the enormous burst balloon, surrounded with water. Tears of laughter sounded from me. I hugged Percy. "An excellent prank you did there." The conch horn sounded, Percy and I went to the dining pavilion. Percy took a sit in the middle of the table. We were soon surrounded by the rest. Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor and the pavilion went silent. "To the gods" He said while raising his glass. "To the gods!" we raised our glasses full of different beverages.

Percy's POV

"To the gods!" I shouted, raising my own glass with both hands. I sipped my blue coke and waited for the baskets to be passed down. When the basket of barbecue arrived at our table, I shouted "I want the sausages!" Althea took the basket and filled my plate with delicious sausages. I licked my lips, wanting to eat them. I was engulfed by the aroma of my sausages that I almost ate it. I got up and went to the brazier. When it was my turn, I dropped a butter roll for Athena, a slice of roast chicken for Poseidon and a sausage for Hades. I then proceeded back to the table and started stuffing myself with the sausages. I looked down at my empty plate. I was still hungry. I eyed Althea's beef and forked it, bringing it to my mouth before she could even react. She glared at me. Smirking, I tried to grab for another slice of beef. This time, however, I was blocked by Althea's knife. I pouted and widened my eyes. I could see her hesitating, but her eyes steeled and snatched the slice of beef, stuffing it into her mouth.

"Come on! It's time for capture the flag!" My frown turned upside down and I jumped up and down like a little kid. As I just reached seven last Saturday, this will be my first capture the flag. This was the moment I've been waiting for ever since five. This game, Athena cabin have joint with Apollo and Hermes' cabins. "Okay, Apollo on defence at the bottom of the Zeus' fist. Percy and Lee and defend the flag. Hermes' cabin split into three groups and try to get the flag. One group by the left, the other by the right and the last can decide yourselves. Athenians will follow me and attack." Althea said. I groaned. "Do I have to be on defence?" All of them nodded their heads and I groaned once more. I stood beside the flag, waiting for an opponent to come. Lee was waiting for a signal from one of the other Apollo campers so that we will be alerted when a camper of the opposite team infiltrate into our base. Lee had his bow in hand and an extra dagger attached at the right leg. He shot occasional arrows but not too much to alert the others that we were here.

A music arrow was shot our way. I uncapped riptide which I received upon reaching five by my dad and stood steady. Lee kept his bow and instead had his dagger at his hand. "There they are!" three Ares campers emerged and charged us. I swung my sword at the first but he deflected it. Angered, I sliced, stabbed and lunged at him repeatedly. He was worn out but still kept blocking. He charged and I jumped to the side, disarming him as he went passed. I went to help Lee who was fighting with the other two campers. I sneaked up beside one and stabbed him on the thigh, thus making it hard for him to move. I grabbed him and the other and shadow-travelled to the jail before shadow-travelling back. Just as the last of the three was going to grab the flag with Lee down, the horn sounded. I helped Lee up and brought him to the infirmary before celebrating with the rest of our team.

Althea walked up to me and said "That was a wonderful performance for your first game, kelp head. Managed to take out two of them, didn't you?" I nodded happily and jumped repeatedly. "I was awesome!" "I won't be surprised if you become the leader of camp half-blood next time, perce." "I don't want! I want to be a normal camper. I don't like responsibilities... You can be the leader." She smiled. The campers dispersed and went back to their cabins. "Come on, perce." I ran up to the Athena cabin as well, feeling tired. I jumped on my bed and was just about to fall asleep when I heard Athena saying in my mind, _Percy, my daughter's at the entrance. Save her._ I instantly woke and ran to the entrance, only to see a boy around fourteen and a girl around my age, crying and kneeling at a new pine tree at the entrance along with Grover.

HEYYO. What's up guys? I finally updated, huh? Anyway... please review. They are like my favourite apple rings... sweet and awesome. So please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson: Ultimate

Chapter 3

Percy's POV 

I ran straight up to the trio, wondering what was happening. Both of them had blonde hair and were sobbing their hearts out. Me, being the nice person I am, asked "Are you two okay? Grover, what happened?" Grover's eyes were red and puffy. "Thalia. S-She sacrificed herself to save us... I- I'm such a lousy protector. What type of protector, am I?" Grover berated himself. The blonde boy let go of the girl and gripped him hard. "This is your entire fault! Now Thalia's gone, are you happy!" he growled. I tried to get him off Grover but he was too strong, with not much choice, I summoned the water to separate him from Grover.

"I know... that you are very upset... But don't you think that he is too? Though I don't know Thalia... But I am sure that she would want the two of you to go on with your life, right? There's no use crying. Just live your life for her." I blurted. The blonde boy faced me with a furious expression and was about to shout at me when the girl interrupted "He's right, Luke. T-Thals wouldn't want us to be like this. S-She would want us to live our lives." His face turned from anger to sadness and replied "You're right."

Chiron chose that moment to gallop up the hill. "Looks like we've got some new campers." I nodded. An owl appeared above the girl while a caduceus appeared above Luke. "It's late so I expect Grover to bring the boy to the Hermes' cabin while Percy, you will bring the girl to your cabin." "Percy's cabin? I thought I'm supposed to go to Athena's cabin?" She asked. "Percy's the grandson of Athena and will stay there till he reaches ten." Chiron explained. "I'm Percy Jackson and you are?" I asked while guiding her to our cabin. "I'm Annabeth; it's nice to meet you, Percy." Opening the door, I walked inside with Annabeth. The lights were switched on with the Athenians awake. "Guys, this is Annabeth, she's a daughter of Athena. Annabeth, this is Althea, the councillor for our cabin." Annabeth nodded. "That's your bed." Althea pointed. I went to my own bed as well and crashed for the night.

I know this is a little short... but I have no idea how to continue this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
